


The Approaching Storm

by lordhadrian



Series: The Star Wars Saga by Lordhadrian [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Training, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years have passed since the events of "The Phantom Menace"</p><p>Obi-wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli and their padawans have been assigned to help with negotiations on the troubled world of Ansion.</p><p>They are to land on the floating Cloud city of Oasis, but Asajj Ventress, Zam Wesell and Separatist Shu Mai are there to sabotage all efforts at peace.</p><p>Barriss continues to have visions of the being called Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Approaching Storm Part 1

STAR WARS

 

THE APPROACHING STORM

 

Five years have passed since the fateful events on Naboo. Master Dooku, having renounced the Jedi, has agressively formed a sepratist movement called the Confederacy of Independant Systems. This movement has gained momentum on the crucial world of Ansion.

Though Ansion is a relatively desolate world, its influence affects hundreds of other worlds. A turn to the Sepratists would spell disaster for the Republic......

Master Windu has assigned a secret mission for Jedi Masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli to escort Ambassador Aram Duvoe to negotiate a treaty between the political factions on Ansion.....

Little do they realize, Dooku's minions plot their downfall........

 

 

Scene pans down to-Planet Coruscant

(A small Firefly class transport enters planetary orbit. CU of the ship as it zooms past the many skyscrapers above the clouds)

(CU as it discreetly lands in a lower part of the city. The hatch opens in the back of the old ship. A moderately goodlooking man and his gruff, meaner looking assistant escort two hooded figures off the ramp)

Malcolm: Smooth sailing, just like I promised.

(The hooded figures lift up their hoods. It is Obi-wan and Anakin, grateful for a safe trip home)

Obi-wan: Indeed you have.

(He tosses Captain Reynolds a card with credit payment on it. Malcolm's assistant, Jayne, peeks over to look at the payment)

Jayne: Hot damn! That's TWICE what we agreed on!

Malcolm: A little too generous, even for a trip on the "quiet side".

Obi-wan: A token of gratitude. I like to leave smiling faces.

Jayne: Ask no questions, that's our policy. Right, Captain? ain't none of our business.

(The Jedi bow and walk away towards the temple)

 

Ext. The Jedi temple.

(VO by Master Mace Windu)

Mace: A crisis has developed on the world of Ansion.....

(POV shows Chancellor Palpatine and the council facing Obiwan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli. Their padawans, Anakin and Barriss, stand a few feet behind them)

Yoda: Travel, you must, to Ansion with Zykonian ambassador Duvoe.

Palpatine: Though it is economically and militarily insignificant, Ansion carries much political influence. The Sepratists under Dooku are trying to undermine the Republic. If Ansion secedes to the Sepratist cause, it would be disaster. Hundreds of worlds connected to Ansion's trade route location would follow. Master Kenobi, Master Unduli, you must escort Duvoe to the floating city of Oasis to conduct negotiations.

Mace: We have a private ship lined up to take you there. exercise caution. Sepratist agents may very well be expecting your arrival. No doubt, they will try to thwart your efforts. My padawan, Zett, will escort you to the spaceport when you are ready.

Palpatine: Your flight is expected to leave within two hours. May the Force be with you.

 

(The meeting breaks up. POV follows Obi-wan and Luminara from the chambers)

Obi-wan: And off we go to another nonstop wacky adventure.

Luminara: And no rest for the weary. Didn't you just return from the border dispute on Planet G889?

Anakin: We had to deal with a whole penal colony! And a nest of Gundarks, among other headaches....

(One of the council, Shadday Potkin, looks at him without expression)

Shadday: I understand you two brought a resolution without a single casualty at the negotiations.

Anakin: Depends on who you ask. The colonists cooperated well. The gundarks......well, there are a few less gundarks on G889.....

Barriss: Master, I don't understand why they aren't sending Ambassador Hadranus. Isn't he supposed to be one of the best negotiators?

(The others get quiet)

Luminara: It isn't official yet, but Senator Hadranus has been stripped of his diplomatic powers for the time being. His previous association with Count Dooku has made him....well...

Obi-wan: ....An unknown "variable", you could say. To be blunt, the council can't risk using him.

Barriss: Oh.

Anakin: He keeps that R5 droid around a lot. It makes him suspicious

(Barriss shoots him an irritated look)

Barriss: So what? You have that R2 unit.

Anakin: The R5 was originally from the Trade Federation! It just looks bad.

Barriss: Well, YOU have C3PO, a gift from Count Dooku!

(Anakin looks at her with equal irritation)

Luminara: Both of you, that is enough. The Senator's loyalty is not in question. It is the precautions we must take. Sometimes, a thousand good deeds cannot make up for one deception.

(Zett Jukassa, Windu's apprentice, appears before them)

Zett: Masters, I am at your disposal. Ambassador Duvoe waits for us at the temple entrance.

Obi-wan: Thank you, Zett. We will go to our quarters and prepare ourselves.

Luminara: We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes.

 

Cut to- Int Anakin's room.

(Anakin meditates for a moment on a circular cusion, but is interrupted by R2-D2, his trusty droid friend)

Anakin: R2, I am glad to see you!

R2: Bee-boop weep-whistle!

Anakin: A message? Go for it.

(R2 plays a hologram message from Padme, one of many that she and Anakin have sent back and forth. He sighs a little as she talks)

Padme: I hope you are well, Ani. It's been a while since I was Queen of Naboo, but I keep busy in the Senate. It hasn't been easy, either. A lot of these Senators are so petty and selfish. We barely get anything done for the greater good. I miss you so badly.

Anakin: I miss you too.

Padme: I had a dream about you last night....

(The image looks like she's blushing. He smiles)

Padme: That's why I can't wait to see you again. I'm on Naboo for the next few days, but I must return to Coruscant soon for the vote. Call me, if you can.

(The image fades. Anakin frowns as he finishes getting ready)

Anakin: R2, I need to head out, but I want you to record this message for her. Okay?

R2: Wooooo.....

Anakin: Go to her and stay with her after you give her the message, okay? I'll see you both soon.

(He leans down to be recorded in front of R2)

 

Cut to- The temple entrance.

(Windu's apprentice, Zett, leads the four Jedi casually through the bustling streets to the spaceport. They pass by a few entertaining mimes, a deathsticks peddler, and pass a children's show featuring The Marvelous Mervo. CU of Mervo, an overweight, fuzzy haired human with a shaky voice. He is dressed as a clownish entertainer. He spots Zett and the others past his audience of small children)

Mervo: Kids, Marvelous Mervo wants to show you a trick! You wanna see some magic??

Kids: YEAH!!!

(He jogs up in front of Zett and giggles)

Zett: No tricks for me today, thank you, uh...Mervo.

Mervo: Nonsense! This trick will take TWO MINUTES! I promise!!

(Mervo giggles, the children laugh. Zett looks at Obi-wan helplessly. Obi-wan steps up to Mervo and dabbles his fingers a bit)

Obi-wan: You don't want to show us a trick. Really, you don't, Mervo.

(Strangely, Mervo is unfazed)

Mervo: Oh, but I DO! I have 2,000 credits that says I can play a magic trick. Tell you what, I'll bet you my 2,000 Republic credits I can hypnotize your friend into thinking he's on fire! Just some harmless hypnotism for 2,000 credits.

Zett: What? Hypnotism? What are you, some kind of Jedi?

Mervo: (giggles) That's the kicker! I'm not a Jedi, but I bet you 2,000 credits I can make you actually think you are on fire in two minutes! If I lose, it's no loss to you. If I win, you and your friends get a good laugh. Whaddya say?

Anakin: I'd take that bet!

Obi-wan: It's a ridiculus parlor trick.

(Zett smirks)

Zett: 2,000 credits will buy us all lunch on the way. I'll take your bet!

(Obi-wan and Luminara frown at the delay. Barriss and Anakin watch closely as Zett faces Mervo with a smirk. Mervo pulls out an old watch on a chain and starts swaying it in front of him)

Mervo: You are getting SLEEEEEEEEEEEPY......You ARE GETTING SLEEEEEEEEEEEPY......

(Mervo act is boorish and annoying to the four Jedi. Zett, oddly enough, loses concentration and goes into a trance in less than thirty seconds)

Mervo: You are now asleep, Zett Jukassa. I'm going to countdown 3-2-1 and snap my fingers. When you hear my snapping fingers, you will see fire all around you and you will think you are on fire. Fire everywhere in 3....

Obi-wan: Did he just...no, he's not hypnotized, is he??

(Anakin stifles a laugh)

Anakin: How did Master Windu get roped with this Nerdo?

Mervo: ....2.....1!

(Mervo snaps his fingers. Zett gets wide-eyed and starts jumping around in a panic)

Zett: FIRE!!! FIRE!!! HOLY FRAK IT'S A FIRE!!!!

(The children laugh hysterically. Mervo giggles. The Jedi are dumbfounded by Mervo's ability and Zett's buffoonery. Mervo snaps his fingers after about ten seconds of the shinanigans)

Mervo: Alright, boyo. When I countdown from three, you will wake up and be your good old self again. Teehee teehee!

Luminara: This is embarrassing.

Barriss: So much for lunch.

Mervo: 3....2....1! BACK TO NORMAL!

(Zett shakes his head. He finds himself on the ground in a weird position. The kids are laughing and applauding as Mervo bows)

Zett: Wait a minute. Was I....????

Obi-wan: Yea....yea, you were.

Zett: Yikes.

Luminara: I think we've had enough fun.

Anakin: Are you SURE you're not a Jedi, Mervo?

(Mervo giggles and does a little dance)

Mervo: I'm just a guy who likes to have fun! Here's 200 credits, just for being good sports.

(Mervo hands Zett some money and bows to them again before going back up front to the children. He turns to them one more time)

Mervo: Would you like to buy a monkey? Only 200 hundred credits!

Zett: (embarrassed) Uh, no. Thanks, Mervo.

(Mervo waves at them as they leave. Zett is redfaced at the whole trick. Barriss and Anakin pat him on the back good naturedly)

Barriss: Well, there's always something new to see in Coruscant.

Anakin: I never thought I'd see a Jedi fall for a old magic trick.

Zett: Hey, what happens here, stays here.

Obi-wan: It's not a total loss. We can still get some gyros at Dex's Diner.

 

Cut to- Ext Spaceport

(The Jedi lead Ambassador Duvoe to their ship in dondescript robes, blending in with the crowds. CU of Obi-wan as he bumps into a passerby, who turns and watches him continue away. The "passerby" turns out to be Zam Wessell, Bounty hunter/assasin. Zam walks away to a quiet spot in the port and stands against a pillar nonchalantly. Assajj Ventress slithers from the shadows to meet Zam)

Assajj: Is it finished?

Zam: Yes.

 

Cut to- Ext. the transport ship, launching into space above Coruscant

(Anakin and Obi-wan get settled into their seats in the passenger compartment with Ambassador Duvoe. Duvoe is a tall human, an elder, but very statesmen-like. Luminara and Barriss join the group in the compartment)

Obi-wan: I understand you've been a student of politics for over 250 worlds, including Ansion. Very impressive qualifications.

Duvoe: I certainly hope it is enough to solve their situation.

Anakin: What do you mean?

Duvoe: There are two factions fighting for control of Ansion. The cloud city dwellers who occupy the floating metropolises and the tribes who control territories on the surface. They live in a symbiotic relation, but neither side appreciates that fact.

Luminara: A classic "rich versus poor" situation.

Duvoe: Basically, but it's complicated by the corruption running the cities. The Sepratists are exploiting the rich cloud city dwellers to take control away from the planetary tribes. Upsetting this balance will shift power to the Confederates. We cannot let that happen.

Anakin: This will be a piece of cake.

Barriss: We should never underestimate the Sepratists. This is a trap waiting to happen.

Duvoe: Well, I think you're being a bit dramatic. This conference will take less than a day to reverse. I have some excellent proposals for the city dwellers. The negotiations will be short.

(All the Jedi suddenly look at each other, as if Duvoe has just jinxed the mission, but they shake off the bad feeling)

Anakin: I'm gonna watch something on holovid.

Obi-wan: Wake me when we get there.

(Obi-wan leans back in his seat as Anakin pulls up a small TV screen and flips through the 350 channels on this side of Coruscant. Luminara meditates, Duvoe opens up a folder of papers to work on. Barriss casually watches the screen as Anakin flips through channels)

Barriss: Entertainment Galaxy with 7-Zark-7 is on chaneel 285.

Anakin: Eh, boring. The Triad finals are being shown on 3. Barton and Ortega have a shot at the cup this time!

(Something catches Anakin's eye as he flips to 3. A news anchor is going on about some kind of explosion)

Anchor: ...Authorities have not yet given details about a diplomatic mission that came to a halt with an explosion, killing all aboard at 7:05 this morning. Among the dead are four Jedi and an Ambassador from Zykon.....

(Everyone is stunned in silence. Obi-wan, who was just about to drift off into sleep, flashes his eyes wide open)

Obi-wan: I was looking forward to that nap!

Luminara: This is crazy! It's only 7:02!! How can this be??

Anakin: The channel is in a later time zone. Somebody tipped their hand too soon!

Duvoe: How can we be dead at 7:05 when we're.....oh no....

Barriss: There must be a bomb on board!

Obi-wan: And three minutes to find it!

(Everyone scrambles from their seats to the door)

Duvoe: We have to abandon ship!

Luminara: No time! Barriss, you search near the cockpit!

Obi-wan: Anakin, you check near the engineering, I'll take cargo-

Luminara: -I'll search the other compartments!!

(They leap away from each other, leaving Duvoe with a horrified expression)

(CU of the ship as it positions itself for the jump to lightspeed. Action music becomes frantic as the Jedi search the ship, every nook and cranny)

(CU of Obi-wan as he uses the Force to scan through several crates and secure pieces of luggage)

(CU of Luminara going down the hallway, concentrating as she passes several empty passenger compartments)

(CU of Barriss as she exits the pilot's cockpit area and slams her fist against the wall in frustration)

(CU of Anakin. He rushes by the generators, but then stops. He turns around and spots a small red light. It is connected to a plastic container with a countdown clock)

Anakin: BINGO!

(He reaches an intercom)

Anakin: I FOUND IT!!!

(He picks the bomb up and rushes away)

(CU of Obi-wan, Luminara and Barriss as they meet near the engineering section. Anakin bursts through the engineering door, holding the bomb that has less than twenty seconds on its timer)

Anakin: I've got to jettison it now!

(Obi-wan hits the intercom)

Obi-wan: Kenobi to pilot, we need to be in hyperspace in ten seconds or we're all dead!

(Barriss opens a disposal hatch, Anakin slam dunks the bomb into the disposal. Barriss closes the hatch and jettisons the bomb, but it is still close enough to cause devastating damage)

Obi-wan: Everyone, STRAP YOURSELVES IN!!!

(They run for the passenger compartments)

(CU of the ship as it prepares to make the jump into hyperspace)

(CU of the bomb. The timer has 3 seconds left)

(POV watches Obi-wan and Luminara slide into their seats and fasten their seats belts next to Duvoe, who is also strapped in. Anakin and Barriss feel the incredible pull of the hyperjump as they reach the door)

Barriss: TOO LATE!!

Anakin: HOLD ON!

(Anakin grabs her with one arm and holds onto the door with the other)

(CU of the ship. It jumps into hyperspace a half second ahead of the bomb's explosion)

(CU of the passenger compartment. The ship shakes and shudders from the explosion that nearly got them, and from the initial gravitational pull that presses nearly yanks Anakin and Barriss towards the back of the ship. Anakin and Barriss hold each other tightly, gritting their teeth at the G-forces that bitch slap them for about four or five seconds while Anakin clings to the door. As the ship adjusts to hyperspace, gravity returns to normal)

(CU of Ambassador Duvoe as he relaxes his grip on the chair)

Duvoe: That was too close. Is everyone alright?

(Luminara and Obi-wan breath a sigh of relief, though they remain a bit stunned. Anakin and Barriss suddenly look up at each other, realizing they are hugging each other very close. They quickly break away, a little embarrased, but happy to be in one piece)

Barriss: Oh, Sorry about that!

Anakin: What a rush!

Barriss: Yeah.....Are you ok?

Anakin: I'm fine. You? I mean, sorry I grabbed you so fast-

Barriss: -No, it's alright. Thank you.

(They politely chuckle as they get back to their seats. Anakin looks her over and smiles to himself, perhaps with a little too much self-satisfaction. Obi-wan gets out of his seat)

Obi-wan: I'm going to go brief the pilot on our condition. The trip should only take a couple hours. In the meantime, take this time to relax. Good work, everyone.

Anakin: How can we relax at a time like this? The Sepratists are trying to-

Obi-wan: One emergency at a time, my young padawan.

Anakin: Yes, Master. 

 

Cut to- Spaceport on Coruscant

(Assajj is on her communicator with Sepratist command, talking to Shu Mai, President of the Commerce Guild)

Shu: *Our sources show that the Ambassador's shuttle escaped into hyperspace. Your plan has FAILED!*

Assajj: We can still get them once they reach Ansion. I am going to my ship to handle it personally.

Shu: *Perhaps Master Obi-wan Kenobi is too much for your talents!*

(Assajj scrunches her face in a silent fury at Shu Mai's taunt, but she cools off quick)

Assajj: I assure you they WILL NOT SUCCEED!

(Assajj shuts off her communicator and boards her personal craft. She takes off for Ansion to finish the job)


	2. The Approaching Storm Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress unleashes a deadly virus in the water systems of Oasis, and soon the citizens are turned into bloodthirsty maniacs.
> 
> The Jedi must find a way to safety on the hostile surface of Ansion as the city falls into chaos

APPROACHING STORM PART 2

 

Cut to- A strange alien landscape

(POV faces a huge stone temple with tall columns. POV gets closer to a set of heavy brass doors. The doors open to a huge chamber. In the center is the mysterious figure known as Angel)

Angel: Welcome to the Hall of Heroes, Barriss.

(POV turns to Barriss)

Barriss: Why am I here?

Angel: To bear witness to my death.....

(Angel leads her into the temple. She sees hundreds of statues in various poses. Some names she recognizes, others are unfamiliar. Their names and dates of birth/death are on the pedastal of each statue)

Barriss: (whispering) James T. Ki-

Angel: You are one of the lucky few to be here, to see that the Forces of Good are numerous.

Barriss: What planet is this?

Angel: Well....That's not an easy answer to give. Ah, here is your place.

(They view a statue of Barriss, placed near a multitude of other Jedi statues. She marvels at its craftmanship, then looks stunned as she reads the dates on the bottom. Barriss Offee, Jedi Knight, Born 42 BBY-19 BBY)

Barriss: What the...? WHO ARE YOU?? Why am I here?

Angel: To witness....

(He looks at her, but she cannot tell what his expression is behind his gold mask of the laughing man. Obi-wan wakes her up. CU of Barriss as she finds herself waking up on the transport)

Obi-wan: We're jumping out of hyperspace now. Everybody, get ready.

(She slowly wakes up and gathers up her stuff. Anakin looks at her)

Anakin: You slept very well for having experienced a bomb scare.

Barriss: I've been through worse.

Luminara: Well, the hard part is over. All we have to do is babysit Duvoe, no offense...

(She looks at Duvoe, he smiles the comment away)

Duvoe: Believe me, none taken...

Luminara: The rest is up to him.

 

Cut to-the floating city of Oasis.

(POV watches the transport land on a platform in the brightly lit city's spaceport. They exit from the transport to greet an armed escort)

Obi-wan: Negotiating with the city should be easy, but what about the surface dwellers?

Duvoe: Most of them are survivors of a devastating war that happened hundreds of years ago. Though they are numerous, the Surface people are unorganized, and some are deadly mutants that hide in the bombed out cities on the main continent. That's why I'm here. To be their voice against further oppression from the floating cities.

(The escort takes them to a monorail train that takes them to the palace in the center of the city)

Duvoe: The civilized surface people work the mines to bring many resources to the floating cities. Hopefully, my treaty will help them to rebuild civilization on the ground. It's a harsh world down there. 853 floating cities control the planet, but could not sustain themselves without the surface dwellers.

(They reach the conference room. Duvoe sits on one side of the large table. On the other side sits General Denaag, governor of Oasis City and his cohort President Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild)

Denaag: So, the "puppet" of the Republic has arrived.

Duvoe: I come to settle the dispute before it breaks into a war nobody can win.

Shu: *No one here wants war, do we General?*

Denaag: You should be talking to the slags working on the surface. THEY are the ones creating the problems. Problems that the Senate didn't seem to care about. We requested help, and got NONE! The CIS lent us a hand to push back, and suddenly everyone's concerned! I don't buy it for one moment. Why are you even here, Ambassador?

(Duvoe pulled out several files and documents as he prepared his proposals. Obi-wan turned to the Padawans with a low voice as Duvoe talks to Denaag)

Obi-wan: I think you two should go to the ship and wait. This will either be over in two minutes or two hours.

Anakin: Yes, Master.

(Barriss looked at Denaag and Shu Mai)

Barriss: Master, That's President Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild. What could she want here? Ansion has little economic interest.

Obi-wan: You can never tell with capitalists. They'd sell mud for a quick credit....

(Shu Mai glances at the whispering Jedi, and notices Barriss looking at her. Barriss quickly focuses all her attention on Obi-wan)

Obi-wan: Anyway, Duvoe can handle her.

Luminara: What are you getting at, Barriss?

Barriss: The Commerce Guild is on very good terms with the Trade Federation. Seeing that Palpatine's administration has not been kind to them, who's to say maybe, just maybe they didn't want these negotiations to take place?

(Obi-wan looks over his shoulders at the negotiations. He turns back to them, soaking in what she says)

Obi-wan: If they were the ones trying to sabotage this in favor of Dooku's Sepratist movement, it might mean they have backup plans. Go back to the ship, and make sure everything is secure.

(Barriss and Anakin bow and leave. Obi-wan turns to Luminara, then both look straight ahead)

Obi-wan: Barriss is certainly on top of things.

Luminara: Anakin is sharp as well. He saved us all spotting that bomb.

Obi-wan: I just wish it was as easy as that all the time. Anakin is too headstrong sometimes.

Luminara: Really, Obi-wan, were we any different at his age?

(Obi-wan twists his mouth in amused thought)

Obi-wan:......Yes. He's sharp, and very skilled. I just wish he didn't let this whole "Chosen One" thing go to his head. Sometimes he thinks he's invincible, and that's when he screws up the most.

Luminara: It will pass. He'll grow out of it.

Obi-wan: I hope so.

 

Cut to- Int Floating City corridors

(Anakin and Barriss walk down the hall towards the ship)

Anakin: This is nuts. Why should we let them have the chance of splitting off from the Republic? Don't they see how much damage they're doing?

Barriss: That's what negotiations are for. Besides, each planet has its own needs. Sometimes, I'm suprised the Republic has lasted this long.

Anakin: Well, it's not fair I have to waste my talents babysitting a diplomat.

(Barriss smiles a little at his comment)

Barriss: Sometimes it's not so bad. You enjoy babysitting Queen Amidala once in a while.

Anakin: What's THAT suppose to mean?

(She is a little suprised at his abrasive question)

Barriss: Nothing. It's nice to be with friends.

(Anakin calms down and nods)

Anakin: I do miss being on Naboo. Obi-wan just keeps me galloping all over the galaxy. It's like he deliberately keeps me from-

(He stops abruptly. Both look at each other. Anakin gets embarrassed)

Anakin: Sorry, I sometimes get irritated about it.

(They keep moving to the ship)

Barriss: I know how that feels. Master Luminara is a great teacher, and we have bonded well, but sometimes I also get impatient.

Anakin: And all this pressure from the council to become a great Jedi Knight....well, it's tough. Back on Naboo, Master Sifo-Dyas and I took training one day at a time. It was relaxing.

(They reach the landing pad. Nearby, on another landing pad, a ship touches down. Anakin gets a shiver)

Anakin: Brrr, did you feel that?

(Barriss stops and looks out at the other ship)

Barriss: Yeah, I felt something, a presence I haven't felt since.......

(They watch a hooded figure walk out of the ship toward the maintenance droids. The figure talks to the droids, and for half a second, The hood pulls back, shocking Anakin and Barriss. They look away quickly)

Barriss: Asajj Ventress! What is SHE doing here?

Anakin: Keep walking slowly, until she is out of sight.

(They slowly go to their ship until Assajj, preoccupied with her own mission, exits. They turn and immediately jog back to the hanger entrance)

Anakin: I'm willing to bet the teeth of a bantha she's here to disrupt the talks.

Barriss: And of all Dooku's students, she's the most devious! We've got to tell the others.

Anakin: Contact Master Obi-wan....

(He takes off down the hall after Ventress, Barriss looks at him in shock)

Barriss: You're not going by yourself!

Anakin: Hey....it's me.

Barriss: You remember the last time you went off on your own?

Anakin: If I don't go now, we'll lose her! GET Obi-wan!

(He takes off down the hall after the elusive Asajj. Barriss frowns and hurries back to the negotiations)

(CU of Asajj as she casually walks through open streets and shadowy alleys)

(CU of Anakin as he ducks out of sight when she approaches a big metal door and looks behind her)

(Cut to- Barriss hurries herself to the door of the negotiations and signals to Master Obi-wan)

Obi-wan: Barriss, what's wrong?

Barriss: Dooku's sidekick, Ventress, is here. Anakin and I saw her ship land.

Luminara: Where's Anakin?

(Barriss quietly grimaces without answering)

Obi-wan: He didn't!

(Barriss frowns even more and nods yes. Anakin is off on another chase without backup. Obi-wan almost cusses, but stops himself)

Obi-wan: That boy! (sigh) You two, STAY here until I return. If Ventress is here to stop the talks, we'll have to get to her first. If ANYTHING happens, get Duvoe to safety!

Luminara: I hope it is just a coincidence.

Obi-wan: There are no such things as coincidences with Ventress!

(He leaves, Barriss and Luminara quickly glance at each other, a signal with their eyes to make sure everything is ok for now. They turn to calmly watch the talks where Denaag and Duvoe continue to argue several talking points)

(CU of Obi-wan as he swiftly walks down one corridor after another past the crowds of pedestrians. He gets a signal from his communicator)

Anakin: Master, I found where Asajj is skulking-

Obi-wan: Anakin, how many times have I told you not to go off on your own? These little side trips are going to get you killed!

(Anakin pouts and sighs at yet another lecture)

Anakin: Sorry, Master. I didn't want to lose her.

Obi-wan: Where are you now?

Anakin: Outside one of the maintenance doors leading to the water and power sector. Door #1138.

Obi-wan: Not good! I'll be there in one minute! DON'T GO ANYWHERE!

(Obi-wan rushes off into the open streets past the pedestrians going to and fro)

(CU of Obi-wan after a few moments. He catches up with Anakin by the service door)

Anakin: She went through here, Master!

Obi-wan: Ok, let's go, but BE CAREFUL.

Anakin: Yes, Master.

(They enter through the door and follow the darkly lit, claustrophobic tunnel downward into the bowels of the city)

Obi-wan: This is really not what I envisioned for today. Still, it is fortuitous of you to spot her when you did, my young apprentice.

Anakin: What can I say? I'm good at my job.

(POV watches them enter the waterpumping facilities, a maze of pipes and tubes. They creep into a large facility room where the main processing tanks are located)

Anakin: Ya ever feel like-

Obi-wan: -Like we're being watched? Oh yeah. Get it all the time. Why do you ask, Anakin? Bad feeling?

Anakin: About this? Yeah, sort of-

(Several laser blasts zip towards them, but the shots are deflected. Anakin and Obi-wan leap up to their attackers, who are positioned on the giant water tanks. Asajj Ventress is there with several hired goons)

Obi-wan: I hope we're not interrupting your pool party.

Asajj: Hardly, Master Kenobi. I would have been insulted if your little errand boy couldn't detect me. I made it soooo obvious!

(Anakin grits his teeth with youthful pride)

Anakin: Woman or not, you're gonna be spitting teeth!

(Obi-wan furls his brow but stays focused on Asajj)

Obi-wan: (whispering) Anakin, you will stay right here beside me. Understood?

Anakin: I can take her! She's just another Dooku flunky!

Obi-wan: ANAKIN!

(Anakin leaps towards Asajj. Her hired goons open fire, keeping Obi-wan busy deflecting shots. Anakin crosses blades with Asajj back and forth on the water tank)

Asajj: You're a feisty one!

Anakin: You haven't seen anything yet!

(They fight furiously back and forth, leaping around the room. One of the goons takes aim at Anakin)

Obi-wan: LOOK OUT!

(The goon fires, Anakin twirls in the air with ease like an acrobat. He dodges the shot, but Asajj has anticipated his move. She trips him on the landing, causing him to fall off the tank to the floor below with a clank)

Obi-wan: Anakin?

Anakin: I meant to do that!

(CU of Obi-wan as he knocks away and slashes the goons. Most of them run for cover. Asajj leaps to Obi-wan and grins evilly as they clash)

Asajj: (grins) I've waited for this rematch for a long time!

Obi-wan: Good. Get ready for another ass-kicking.

(He swings on the offensive with fervent energy. She takes a few steps back, struggling at first)

Obi-wan: Surrender, Ventress. Tell me where Dooku is located. It doesn't have to end in bloodshed!

Asajj: You deserve to taste chaos in the Republic! The Jedi are pompous, egotistical fools who have let the Republic crumble around you! I will bring a new order to the galaxy!

(She leaps away from him to a large open pipe. She pulls out a cylinder shaped like a double helix with a strange red liquid. She hovers the cylinder over the pipe as OIbi-wan gets closer)

Asajj: The rage that will tear apart Oasis city is just a small tip of the chaos that will consume your fat, weak Republic!!

(Obi-wan realizes that a deadly chemical or biological weapon is in the cylinder. He leaps to tackle her. She drops the cylinder into the pipe as she is tackled to the ground. Obi-wan pins her to the ground. She just laughs weakly and smiles)

Asajj: You're too late! The rage has been unleashed!

Obi-wan: WHAT DID YOU DO???

(Anakin has lept back up to them by this time, and rushes towards them)

Anakin: What happened?

Asajj: That pipe drops directly into the Oasis city water supply. In two minutes, the cylinder will dissolve! Four minutes later the Thorn virus will be completely fused with the water-

Obi-wan: WHAT IS THE THORN VIRUS!?

Asajj: It is the power of apocalypse!! There is no cure!! It will be bloodshed and chaos in the city in less than five minutes!!!

(Obi-wan and Anakin look at each other apprehensively)

 

"Planet of the Apes" theme by Danny Elfman www.youtube.com/watch?v=wubXEy…

Cut to- a random part of the city

(A bunch of children play around in a water fountain for a moment as their parents watch. Suddenly the kids slow down and start to shake. A couple of them cry out in terror as they crawl out of the fountain and fall into epileptic seizures. a dozen adults gather around them to try to dry them off and call for medical droids as the kids spit up blood and shake uncontrollably. POV spins to the face of one child that suddenly stops shaking and lays still. CU of the eyes. The child's eyes flip open. They are bloodshot and look hungry for flesh)

 

Cut to- Int. waterplant

(Anakin and Obi-wan grab Asajj and pull her through the tunnels to the surface)

Obi-wan: If what she says is true, we've got to warn the others!

Anakin: She has to be bluffing! No one could do this!!

Asajj: Your mission has failed! The ambassador will die-

Anakin: -SILENCE!-

Asajj: -and the Republic will be blamed for this tragic debacle!

Obi-wan: Not as long as we have you!

(She just smiles as they pull her into the entrance at the alley. Sirens are going off in distant parts of the city. They sense a lot of terror and tension in the air)

 

Cut to- Int. The negotiations

(The talks drone on for a moment. Barriss and Luminara get a weird sensation that something isn't right. City alarms wail in the distance)

Denaag: What is happening?

(Shu Mai looks at the Jedi maliciously)

Shu: *It is a trap! The Republic is causing chaos in the city to give an advantage to your enemies*

Duvoe: Please, let us not get carried away-

(The door bursts open. A crazed man is biting another official as they wrestle each other to the floor. Blood is spraying everywhere. Everyone is stunned temporarily, until Luminara lights up and jumps to the struggle. The crazed man looks at her wildly with his bloodshot eyes and attacks, but she slices through him before he can move far)

Luminara: Barriss! Get Duvoe out of here!

Shu: *You see, General Denaag?? A Jedi trap!!*

Denaag: What the frell is going on here!!??

(The victim leaps up and growls with a foaming mouth and sprays blood all over him. The 2nd crazed man leaps towards Denaag, but Luminara strikes the 2nd killer down. Denaag looks horrified)

Denaag: You and your conspirators will pay for this!!

Duvoe: We had nothing to-

Luminara: Both of you! GO!!

(Shu Mai pulls out her pistol. Barriss reacts quickly as Shu aims for Luminara's back. In a flash, Shu Mai is tossed into a wall by Barriss' quick use of the Force)

Shu: *YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!*

(There is no time, however, as the chaos of riots and explosions start to get closer. City police rush through the streets or fly in their hovercars to stop a madness Barriss and Luminara do not quite comprehend. Shu Mai takes General Denaag out the door on their side of the room)

Luminara: Quickly, to the shuttle!!

(The Jedi rush Ambassador Duvoe out. The halls are filled with frantic people. Obi-wan signals Luminara on her wrist communicator. She pulls Barriss and Duvoe around a corner out of the way of panicking crowds to talk to Kenobi's blue image)

Obi-wan: Master Luminara, what is your status?

Luminara: We're taking the Ambassador back to the shuttle. I'm afraid there's some kind of pandemonium going on!

Obi-wan: A virus has been released in the water system. DO NOT DRINK from any of the fountains, and avoid any sprinklers. It seems to drive its targets mad with some kind of bloodcraze.

Luminara: Is there any way to reverse it?

Obi-wan: No. Our first priority is to get the Ambassador to safety!

 

Cut to- Int. The bowels of the city's engineering section. Huge machines hum as they provide power to keep the massive metropolis afloat in the skies above Ansion

(The workers lock the main doors in a panic)

Worker #1: What's going on up there?

Worker #2: Everything's going crazy in the streets, but the authorities are taking care of it. Everybody back to work. Nobody gets in without proper Identification!

(One of the workers breathes a sigh of relief and goes to get a drink of water from the sink)

Worker #3: Two days to retirement. I'm getting too old for this sh-

(He starts to cough and sputter. The virus works its way through him as he falls to his knees)

Worker #2: You ok, buddy?

(The infected worker falls into a spasm, writhing in agony and then stops. The others gather around him and try to see if he's okay. The infected worker grabs the nearest person and bites him on the neck voraciously. Everyone starts screaming as blood sprays everywhere)

(CU of worker #1 as he yells. blood sprays all over his face)

(CU of infected worker as he gets up and claws at someones face. He screams and gurgles with madness in his eyes)

(POV pans away as the madness envelopes all of the workers, trapped in the engineering section. Those that are bitten start biting and chewing on others. The uninfected start beating everyone up with tools, wrenches, hammers, etc.)

(CU of computer equipment getting smashed, engines sparking as electrical parts get damaged in the fight)

Worker #1: BUCKY!! LOOK OUT!!!

(CU of a worker as he is thrown against a generator and electricuted. The screams become unbearable and agonizing as people kill each other and start cannibalizing the bodies. Fires break out all over the installation, until finally.....)

 

Cut to- The city streets

(CU of Anakin, Obi-wan and Asajj. They are running down the street as the buildings behind them erupt in a huge explosion. Cars crash, people are knocked down, rioters are shaken)

Obi-wan: Unbelievable!

(CU of three skyscrapers in the center of the city. They burst into flames and collapse. The whole floating city shudders as the support systems give out. The wind whips around the people as they feel the whole city "tilt")

Anakin: THE CITY!!!! IT'S FALLING!!!!

(Another jolt knocks everyone down. Asajj breaks free from the others and leaps away. She turns to Obi-wan and smiles wickedly. Anakin is about to follow, but Obi-wan holds him back)

Anakin: SHE'S GETTING AWAY!

Obi-wan: As much as I hate to say it, she has the right idea! Our first priority is the Ambassador!

Anakin: What about these people?? We have to evacuate them!

Obi-wan: Anakin! We have maybe minutes before this city HITS THE GROUND!!! There's nothing we can do except escape NOW!!

 

Cut to- the Hangar bay

(Barriss, Luminara and Duvoe struggle past crashing debris as the hallways and ceilings of the city's spaceport collapse around them)

Luminara: Hurry!

(They reach the entrance to their landing pad as the wind picks up. They see the ship, still secured on the pad as the wind and debris create a roaring noise. They wobble towards the ship. Duvoe looks up and grabs Luminara)

Duvoe: WAIT!!!

(They see a huge structure collapse off the spaceport and fall towards them. They dodge their way back to the door as the structure smashes into the ship and the landing pad. They watch in horror as everything flies apart into a hundred directions)

(POV watches the structure fall away, followed by the destroyed landing pad and the crushed ship, falling through the clouds towards the planet's surface, thousands upon thousands of miles away)

Duvoe: We're trapped!

Luminara: No, there is another way.....

(They rush back through the spaceport. CU of the trio as they pass by large windows. They see hundreds of commercial shuttles, transports, hover vehicles, escape pods, etc evacuating the doomed city. They enter the main terminal and witness a horrifying sight. Infected beings are having a blood orgy over dozens of bodies, ignoring dozens of shock city folk who scramble past them)

(CU of Barriss. She is stunned beyond the ability to speak)

Luminara: We're going to have to reach one of the shuttle busses near the entrance. Barriss? BARRISS!

(Barriss snaps out of it and they continue past the scene to the front doors)

(POV watches from the front doors as they exit into the city streets)

(POV pans around, showing destroyed cars, bodies and fires breaking out everywhere. They quickly walk away from the doors and turn towards the large parking garage next to the spacport. They rush down a flight of steps but stop dead in their tracks)

Luminara: Ohh noo.....

(POV pans over to a group of infected children, about 10-12 years old. They were mere minutes away from having a safe field trip to another floating city when the virus hit. Now, they get up from their spots, where they were chewing into their chaperones. They stop and stare at the Jedi, growling as they prepare for another feast)

Barriss: They are just children!

Luminara: (frowning) About thirty of them, too. Be mindful, padawan.....

(The chidren growl and charge! Barriss, horrified, just uses the Force to shove them back away from the steps. Luminara whips out her lightsabre, only hesitating for a second before striking at a leaping child. The blade cuts the little body in two. Barriss still tries desperately to hold them back, but there are too many)

Luminara: We don't have time for this!

Barriss: But Master-

Luminara: BARRISS!!

(Two children grab Barriss' arms to hold her down. Four more are about tear her apart, when Barriss instinctively breaks free, opens her lightsabre and cuts them down without blinking. Her training has kicked in, and she joins Luminara in striking down every last one of the babbling, growling, bloodied kids. She decapitates the last one with ease, but stands frozen in her pose)

(CU of Barriss, who has shut down her senses for a moment, trying to block out what has just happened. Luminara grabs her and shakes her out of it again)

Luminara: STAY WITH ME, BARRISS! We're almost out of here!

(Their fight has attracted more mindless cannibals, who race towards them from the streets and from the shadows of the vast garage. They run through the dark basement levels as the hungry growls multiply behind them)

Duvoe: I can't go on! It's too much to bear!

(Luminara remains completely focused as she keeps both Barriss and Duvoe from stopping, relentlessly keeping them going to find an escape route)

 

Cut to- The wrecked, fiery abandoned streets

(Anakin and Obi-wan have commandeered a junked up hover car and move towards the spaceport)

Obi-wan: I still can't get a signal! Too much intereference.

Anakin: Master, I can sense the others, I think. They're nearby, in the garage.

Obi-wan: We've got to get off this city fast!

(A gang of hungry infected creepies try to surround them. Obi-wan tries to scare them off, but Anakin jumps right in and cuts them down. The two Jedi keep running as more buildings collapse around them)

(CU of a group of panicked civilians as the infected crazies surround them and start biting. Flesh is torn apart, the screams are filled with insanity. Blood gushes everywhere, until a large wall from a building next to them explodes and collapses on top of them)

 

Cut to- a military shuttlecraft speeding away from Oasis as it plummets. The city leaves dozens of columns of smoke trailing its descent to the surface

(CU of Shu Mai, Asajj Ventress and General Denaag as they shuffle past dozens of survivors packed into the ship. Some are civilians, some are military personnel. All of them are shell shocked by the sudden disaster. Denaag barely holds onto his sensibilities as he watches the city crumble and fall)

Denaag: I can't believe it's gone.....

(Shu Mai and Asajj have sympathetic looks, but their eyes have only mischievious expressions)

Shu: *A terrible tragedy, General. It is the Republic's doing!*

Asajj: They are trying to scare all of the floating cities into obeying the will of Palpatine! The Jedi are the Chancellor's puppets who poisoned the city's water supply!

Denaag: Bastards! I'll kill every damned one of them!

Shu: *They are probably dead already.*

Asajj: Jedi are funny creatures. They survive even the most insurmountable odds. I will make sure they are dead.

Denaag: If they are not dead, Lady Ventress.....I want to know!

Shu: *What happens now?*

Denaag: There will still be stranded survivors. I will contact the militias of floating cities Aquitar, Gammak, and Decapod 10 to organize a rescue/retaliation force. If the surface scum are involved.....we'll wipe them out!

 

Cut to- Int. the garage as the city continues to fall apart

(Barriss, Luminara and Duvoe crawl over wrecked vehicles and bodies as the wind and debris whip around them)

Duvoe: Over there!

(They spot an escape pod in the wall, very close to the city's edge. Two bodies are near it, two people who almost escaped except for the gang of ravenous infected people who are chomping away on them. Barriss and Luminara jump at them and destroy the mindless cannibals, a mercy killing before the infected ones can react. They get to the pod and open the hatch. Barriss frowns as she helps Duvoe into the pod)

Barriss: There's only room for TWO!!!

Luminara: Get in.

(Barriss looks at her, trying to think fast)

Barriss: Go in first, I'll try to squeeze by th-

Luminara: BARRISS! Get in!

Barriss: Master, NO!

(Luminara gives her that rare scolding look, but Barriss resists)

Barriss: THERE'S STILL TIME!!!! WE CAN MAKE IT!!!! ALL THREE OF US!!!

Luminara: If I have to throw you in there, I will, NOW GET IN!!!

(Luminara now gives her a terrible look, one that would emasculate a rancor. A look that makes Barriss forget she's in a falling city. She gets in almost involuntarily to avoid that look. Barriss looks back at Luminara, but there is no time for sentimentality)

Luminara: Save the Ambassador! The Force will be with you, always.

(The hatch closes and Luminara launches it before Barriss can respond)

(POV watches the pod fire out of a tube on the outer surface of the floating city. It shoots across the sky like a meteor, speeding down to the desolate wastelands below)

(POV watches Luminara as she sits cross legged on the floor, and just waits in meditation)

(CU of her as she closes her eyes)

Luminara: It is enough. I am ready

(A voice interrupts her wait. A blue light appears in front of her)

Qui-gon: There are other alternatives. Do not give up hope.

(She opens her eyes and just stares in awe)

Luminara: (whispering) Qui-gon!

Qui-gon: More people will die if you give up. I have forseen a terrible event. You must ready yourself.....

(Qui-gon's vision disappears. At that moment, Anakin and Obi-wan jump over debris and spot her)

Obi-wan: Master Luminara!

(She is still speechless for a second, but recovers fast)

Obi-wan: Master Luminara, where are the others?

Luminara: They're in an escape pod, safe for now.

Obi-wan: We've got to find a way off the city!

Luminara: How?

(Anakin intuitively looks around, then smiles)

Anakin: Over there!

(He spots several deactivated worker droids, used for building construction and maintenance. The three of them run over to the droids. CU of Anakin as he does some fast droid jacking)

Anakin: I sure hope this works! Everyone, grab a droid and start surfing!!!

(He activates the droids, which hover to life. Each Jedi grabs one and floats up and out of the garage. They get balanced and stand on each droid, surfing through the sky as the city falls out from beneath them)

(CU of the trio. They continue to float down at a reduced rate. They watch the city below them for another minute, until it completely impacts with the ground in a deafening crash/explosion. They surf past the smoke and fire to avoid any further injuries. But are spotted by the military transport)

 

(CU of Shu Mai and Denaag as they observe the Jedi)

Shu: *Looks like they survived, General Denaag*

Denaag: Then there will be a day of reckoning.


	3. The Approaching Storm Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi and Ambassador Duvoe land on Ansion, but it is a hostile, apocalyptic territory.
> 
> Barriss must cope with having to kill maniacs on oasis, including young people who turned blood thirsty.
> 
> Obi-wan has one last chance to create solutions for the people of Ansion as two armies prepare to clash-the wealthy elite from the cloud cities and the enslaved labor living in squalor on the planet surface.

THE APPROACHING STORM PART 3

 

Cut to- Ext. Surface of Ansion, in the middle of the ruins of an ancient city, destroyed by the surface war hundreds of years ago

(POV watches the escape pod shoot across the sky, down into the middle of the city beyond a row of wrecked buildings. A small explosion and a dense THUD break the quiet as the pod crashes)

(CU of Barriss and Duvoe. They recover from the crash landing. She looks out the window and takes a quick glance at her sensors)

Barriss: The city is about to hit the ground. The shock wave will shake things up a few seconds after, then we will have to leave the pod. We have to find other survivors and try to find a way off this planet.

(They hear the city crash into the ground. A rumbling sound gets closer)

Barriss: Brace yourself!

(The shockwave hits, rumbling past them. The pod loses all power as it shakes violently. A few seconds later, the shockwave subsides)

Barriss: Are you ok?

Duvoe: I've got a splitting headache, but that's the least of our problems!

Barriss: We've got to go, I sensed a lot of hostile beings watching the spot where we landed.

(They quickly scramble out of the escape pod. Barriss looks around. The pod has landed on what was once a busy street corner in the ruins. The smog of planetary pollution covers the sky, giving the scene a dark as night appearance. Cold dark buildings surround them as they start to move away from the pod)

(CU of Barriss. She detects watchers from several dark windows. Shadowy figures move about. They start to run.)

(Shadowy figures start banging pipes against walls and other pipes, making alarming noises that echo through the city ruins. Barriss and Duvoe hesitate and look around)

Duvoe: We must be in mutant territory! Their signalling for reinforcements.

Barriss: I sense a lot of hostility....

Duvoe: Sky city dwellers are not welcome in these parts. We have to find one of the neutral tribes!

(They hurry down a dark street, staying close to the wall. The distant shrieks and yelling from a brewing crowd is heard from behind them. They turn a corner, run across the desolate street, rush through a ruined building)

(POV follows a large crowd of ragged humanoids covered in hoods and tattered clothes. They make strange grunting noises and carry various guns or hand held weapons, axes, pipes, etc. They swarm through the building Barriss and Duvoe entered)

(POV now watches Barriss and Duvoe exit the building from a back door. They run down a dark alley. As they reach the open street, they run smack dab into four mutants. Barriss, not missing a beat, summersaults over the mutants with lightsabre twirling. She decapitates all four before landing on her feet. Duvoe catches up with her. They run further down the street as the mutants whoop and shout not far behind)

(POV pans out to the horizon. The night sky is lit up by massive fires from the wreckage of Oasis city)

(CU of Barriss and Duvoe. They reach a large bridge over a large hellish river of brown acid and polluted garbage. The four lane bridge stretches out some distance, and the smell is nauseous. The mutants are practically nipping at their heels as they run on the bridge. Barriss slows down and turns to cut down three mutants that are way ahead of the pack)

Duvoe: Hurry, Barriss. The bridge leads out of the city.

Barriss: Ambassador, I want you to keep running, and not look back.

(Duvoe stops and looks at her for a moment. Barriss stares straight ahead at the horde of filthy creepies charging at her. He frowns, but knows better than to argue)

Duvoe: May the Force be with you.....

(He catches his breath and runs for his life. Barriss holds a defensive stance as the charging horde slows down in front of her. They stare back at her with curiosity and ferocity. She stares back in complete concentration, determined to hold them off as long as possible. The mutants come forward, step by step. Barriss starts breathing loudly, trying to hold back the adrenaline rush of being hopelessly outnumbered. Some of the mutants chuckle. They charge. Barriss unleashes her built up energy and cuts down five of them in two seconds, then three more as they completely surround her)

Luminara: Barriss!

(Barriss and the mutants look up. POV shows Anakin leading a charge into the mutants, "surfing" his droid into the crowd. Luminara and Obi-wan also crash into the horde. Several dozen are cut down by the whirling sabers in less than a minute. The horde retreat fearfully after the suprise attack. The four Jedi regroup as the mutants run off)

Luminara: Anakin, your plan was brilliant. I'll have to remember this trick.

Obi-wan: I know I will. Hurry, the mutants will be back, and in greater numbers. Barriss, are you alright?

(She catches her breath and tries to not smile gratefully at seeing her Master alive and well)

Barriss: I am alright. I sent Duvoe past the bridge. I was going to hold off the mutants while he escaped.

Obi-wan: Let's go find him and get out of here.

(The four hurry across the bridge)

Cut to- the barren wastes stretching past the bridge

(Fiery explosions from the wrecked floating city continue to light up various parts of the distant horizon. The four Jedi climb past large piles of rubble, the remains of scattered buildings at the city's edge)

Anakin: I sense something over beyond that last pile of rocks. I think it's him.

(They hurry to the top and spot Ambassador Duvoe lying at the bottom on the other side of the rock pile)

Luminara: Ambassador! Are you hurt??

Duvoe: I tripped and fell! I'm afraid I must be a greater burden now. My ankle is sprained. Still, I am grateful to see all of you alive. Are the mutants pursuing us?

(Barriss scans back at the bridge)

Barriss: It's all clear.

(They suddenly hear more whooping screams from the ruins. The mutants sound like they are fighting another menace. Growls of infected beings echo through the ruins)

Luminara: We must keep moving. Some infected survivers have made their way to the ruins. They'll keep the mutants busy, but it is only a matter of time....

Obi-wan: .....before one group wins. Anakin, help carry the Ambassador. Let's go.

(They prepare to move. Luminara looks back at Barriss, who stands exhausted and hypnotized by the screams. She senses dread in her padawan)

Luminara: Come, my apprentice. There is still much to do.

(Barriss turns to her, breaking into tears. The strain of the mission is slowly breaking her. Luminara swiftly grabs her shoulders firmly)

Luminara: Barriss, I need you here and now.

Barriss: Master.....can't you hear them. They sound just like the children.....the children I....I killed children......I killed them....I KILLED THEM!

Luminara: Barriss, listen to me. LISTEN!

(Barriss almost collapses, having spent her adrenaline and willpower to go on. She cries uncontrollably for a moment)

Barriss: I have failed you, Master-

Luminara: -No, Barriss. LISTEN TO ME.....

(She looks eye to eye with Luminara quietly)

Luminara: There was nothing you could do to save them. Do you understand? They were infected. The Sepratists murdered them, NOT YOU.

Obi-wan: Is everything alright?

(Luminara looks back at the others)

Luminara: We will catch up.

(Luminara remains stoic but lays her hands gently on Barriss' face. She focuses some of her willpower onto Barriss to help calm her down. Barriss stops crying after the initial burst, and starts to regain her composure)

Luminara: We had to protect Duvoe. What happened could not be helped. Barriss.....Jedi are keepers of the peace, but....even we must make terrible choices, but what you did was mercy, not evil. Do you understand?

(She nods quietly as she regains more strength to move onward)

Barriss: Forgive me........I can't believe I lost control....

(Barriss feels very embarrassed for a moment)

Luminara: You have faced more in this day than any Jedi ever should in a lifetime, and you did it with the heart of a true Jedi. You are just overwhelmed now that everything has calmed down. Let the Force give you strength. Your anxiety will pass.

(She nods at her Master's soothing words as they hurry up to the others)

Luminara: You have performed your duty well today, and there is no need to be ashamed. Let it pass. Focus on the mission.

Barriss: Yes, Master.

Cut to- Ext. scorched landscape, hazy daylight, 12 hours later

(The group trudges along. The BG sky is filled with smoke columns rising from the burning city, from chemical fires that could last for weeks, maybe months. Hours pass as they walk, rest for a while, then walk again. They enter a field of giant stalagmites. It is eerily silent as they move past hundreds of natural columns of weathered stone)

Obi-wan: What a horrible little planet.

Anakin: You said it, Master. I can't believe we're fighting save this scab on the ass of the Republic.

(Luminara gets ruffled at the comments, but lets it slide. Duvoe walks next to Anakin, trying to put it all in perspective)

Duvoe: Every world plays its part in keeping the Republic functional. The surface dwellers are not much to look at, and they struggle every day to survive harsh conditions, but they have a rich heritage shared with the city people in the sky. Their culture is more complex than you'd think, and I believe it IS worth saving.

Anakin: I hope you're right....Ow!

(Anakin steps on a solid weed like thing sticking up out of the ground. He suddenly notices hundreds of solid white sticks protruding from the soil)

Anakin: These bushes and plants feel like they're made of stone!! What kind of plant thrives out in this wilderness?

Obi-wan: They're not....plants, Anakin.....they're ribs.....

(Anakin's face falls in horror. He now realizes they are walking in a field of thousands of half buried ribcages that look like fossilized flora among the giant stalagmites. They go a little farther through the stalagmite forest)

Anakin: Is it me, or-

Obi-wan: -We ARE being watched.....

Luminara: .....By a large crowd. I sense at least fifty or so.

Duvoe: Let's hope it is one of the friendlier tribes. They can provide safety, food and shelter-

(The watchers spring a suprise trap for them, appearing all around them. The natives look mostly human with a sprinkling of other aliensThe Jedi stop and wait as the surface dwellers aim their guns at the group)

Anakin: Hmp, fifty to one. I'll bet they HATE those odds-

(Anakin is about to pull out his sabre with a smile, when Duvoe stops him)

Duvoe: Young Skywalker, there IS an alternative!

Obi-wan: What do you mean?

(Duvoe points to a ragged native holding a banner depicting a headless figure with demonic claws)

Duvoe: We're in luck, Master Kenobi. This tribe worships Anyhlus, the bloodthirsty headless God of the upside down Hell!

(The four of them look at Duvoe like he's finally dropped his cookies)

Obi-wan: Oh, well......lucky for us.

(Duvoe limps towards the natives. They grunt at him, but Duvoe holds up his hand forcefully. The natives shout angrily at him. Duvoe grunts back in their gutteral language. Duvoe places his hands around his own neck.....and pulls his head RIGHT OFF!)

(CU of the natives as they gasp)

(CU of Duvoe. He commands them with more grunts. The natives put their weapons away and cautiously line up on both sides of the group. The Jedi, meanwhile, are absolutely stunned)

Luminara: Well....there's a neat little trick!

Barriss: Holy shit....

Anakin: He....he just pulled off his own-

Obi-wan: (staring) -riiiiiiight. How did we miss this?

(Duvoe puts his head back on and motions the four to follow)

Duvoe: It's an old trick we Zykonians have practiced for centuries through metabolic meditations. I think that's why I was chosen for this mission. They will now guide us to their city and treat us as welcomed guests and allies.

Anakin: Nice.......(thinking).......You just pulled off your head.

Duvoe: Yes, though we can only seperate for a few minutes at a time. Otherwise, the body and mind lose their balance. Come, we will be safe.

Anakin:......you....just pulled off.....your own...head........

(They move with the natives past the stalagmite forest through a field of ashes until they reach another ruined city on a high plateau)

(POV watches as they enter the square, hundreds of people bustle past vendors and street entertainers)

Obi-wan: There seems to be quite a festivity today.

Duvoe: I think you're right.

(Several natives greet them as they move to a great hall. Though most of the buildings look disheveled, many look like they have been rebuilt and repaired)

Anakin: They seem pretty tranquil for people who worship a demon.

Duvoe: The demon scares away all other evil. So, in a way, it's a lesser evil.

(They sit at a table with other leaders of the city. One of the leaders grunts to Duvoe in his language, then turns to the Jedi)

Isambard: We welcome you as guests to the city. I am Lord Isambard of the city Council. It is a good omen to find you.

Obi-wan: It is?

Isambard: Duvoe has been blessed by our God. It is a sign of our prosperity.

(Isambard signals for food to be brought in as a feast begins. Dancers appear in front of them to perform a liturgical ritual)

Isambard: Today we celebrate Thanks to Anylhus for not devouring our children. We would invite the four of you to also give thanks to our God.

(The Jedi look at each other, embarrased, and maybe a little too creeped out)

Obi-wan: We are honored.....but I'm not sure how we can, well....give thanks.

(Isambard chuckles, along with several other council members)

Isambard: Nylhus is a hungry, jealous God, but he does not need the typical sacrifices as other Gods do. That is why we are thankful. For one to give thanks, one must sacrifice by expressing your talents to the chosen few. Nylhus demands that you entertain us with your talents. That is your sacrifice.

(The Jedi look at each other, relieved and a little amused)

Barriss: Well, he's the nicest blood God I think I've ever run into.

Isambard: Make no mistake, Nylhus is bloodthirsty.....but only to our enemies. He has shown us that you are friends. You are tired, and we know of your ordeals with the sky city people.

Obi-wan: Are they your enemies?

Isambard: Only because they choose it. We work hard for to survive in a harsh world while they enjoy the wealth of our labor. We have kept an uneasy peace by trading and laboring for them, but the tensions have been at a breaking point. Our God even struck down one of their cities to show his hungry displeasure.

Luminara: Aren't you afraid of retaliation? The violence is escalating. Surely you must see that a war is about to tear your world apart?

Isambard: It already has.....We do not desire violence, but we will fight if they come in force. We have united other tribes to prepare for a new apocalypse if need be. We are grateful for every moment of life, but will not hesitate. But enough politics. We celebrate life, and invite you to celebrate with us.

Obi-wan: (smiling) We would be honored to showcase our talents.

(Obi-wan takes a sip of his drink)

(The day goes on, and the Thanksgiving celebrations continue into the night)

(POV watches the people celebrate with a parade)

(POV watches the Jedi celebrate in the streets with other entertainers)

(CU of Luminara as she uses the Force to manipulate sand to sculpt beautiful images for onlookers)

(CU of Anakin as he sings in a meditative pose)

(CU of Barriss as she dances like a whirling dervish in harmony with several inanimate objects)

(CU of Obi-wan as he tells stories to a captive audience. POV backs away from him. Fade to black)

 

Cut to- Ext the city, morning

(Obi-wan and Anakin are up early to go see Duvoe in his room. Duvoe, having just finished dressing, greets them at the door with excitement)

Obi-wan: Good morning Ambassador. Is everything alright?

Duvoe: I've been informed by Isambard moments ago that General Denaag was spotted several miles away with a military force. Though it is a rescue operation for Denaag, I suspect things could become hostile. I've requested to be escorted to meet Denaag to try and prevent any escalation in this tragedy.

Anakin: We'd better get the others.

Obi-wan: Anakin, go get Master Luiminara and Barriss. We'll meet outside in a few minutes.

Duvoe: Isambard is mobilizing his troops to prepare for the worst. They are a rag tag bunch with inferior equipment, but they outnumber Denaag's militias 5-to-1.

Obi-wan: Let's hope it's not too late to stop this!

 

Cut to- Outside the main building

(Isambard leads Duvoe and the Jedi to a raggedy but functional hovercar)

Isambard: I wish you good fortune, Ambassador. May Nylhus bless you with the death of hundreds of your foes.

Duvoe: Yes, well...*ahem* Let's hope it never gets that far today.

Obi-wan: We'll have to get in touch with Denaag, try to make him see th-

(A shot rings out. Duvoe's chest bursts open from a projectile impact. Blood sprays everywhere, especially on Kenobi's plain colored robes. Duvoe is dead before he can blink. His body does a slow fall down to the hovercar. Barriss rushes to cover him from any more shots)

(CU of Obi-wan as he and the others look up to the shooter. POV pans to Zam Wessell on a rooftop with a high powered rifle)

Zam: (whispering) Zam Wessell, bitches!

(Zam hops onto a speeder bike parked to the side and takes off out of the city before anyone can respond. Isambard fires off a few shots, but they miss)

Isambard: So, the sky people want war? They dare to kill the blessed one??

Obi-wan: It's a set up!

(Isambard doesn't hear him)

Isambard: I didn't think they'd strike this soon. But we will make them regret this. Nylhus will bless us!

Obi-wan: IT'S A SET UP!! The asassin WANTS us to fight the sky people!

Isambard: No, Jedi. It's what we BOTH want! I WANT ALL OUR TROOPS READY TO MOVE OUT IN TEN MINUTES!!!

(Obi-wan gets in front of him, Isambard looks at him warily)

Obi-wan: There has been enough terrible tragedy. If you fight this battle, your people will die, the planet will be plunged into civil war, and it WILL SPREAD! Give me one hour to prove the sky people were not a part of this!

Isambard: If you will not fight with us, Jedi, you will become targets if you get in the way. We are a proud people, and we have been oppressed long enough. We will stop the sky people, with or without you.

(Isambard walks away to gather up his soldiers. CU of Obi-wan again as he curls his fist in frustration, and slips out of his disciplined mind for a moment)

Obi-wan: DAMMIT!

Anakin: That's it, then. Looks like the Sepratists gets their war after all.

Luminara: Is there nothing left we can do?

Anakin: It's over. Duvoe is dead. Everything that could be done has been done. Right Master? At least, if we side with Isambard, we can-

(Obi-wan raises his hand)

Obi-wan: -We will do no such thing.

Anakin: War is inevitable, Master. Frankly, I'm tired of holding back! It's time to take out anyone who stands in our way, just like we did to those infected freaks.

(Obi-wan does not react, but Barriss turns to Anakin with a desire to punch him. Barriss is about to speak when Luminara takes a step forward and shakes her head at Barriss)

Obi-wan: You listen to me, my young padawan. I have a plan, and it will not involve one ounce of bloodshed. Is that crystal clear?

(Anakin stares at him for a few seconds, but is not happy)

Anakin: Understood........"Master".

(Obi-wan frowns at Anakin as he gives a sarcastic tone. Barriss shoots him a nasty look before standing beside Luminara)

Obi-wan: We're going to have to work fast. In an hour, these two armies will collide and it will be armageddon for us all. We're going to have to talk sense with General Denaag!

 

Cut to- Ext. desolate wasteland.

(CU of Denaag's troops, a mix of mercenaries, spoiled militia, and shiny combat droids, make their way across the fields, securing territory around the fallen city of Oasis. General Denaag is looking over a blue holographic map of the landscape and conferring with several officers. The alarm is raised as soldiers spot a rickety hover car, carrying the Jedi, puttering towards them. Denaag signals, pointing to guards to keep their guns targeted at the Jedi as the car stops)

Denaag: I aught to place you under arrest for conspiracy and-

Obi-wan: -Denaag, there's no time for that. The attack on your city was a plot by Sepratist agents. These same agents have just provoked a large army of the planet dwellers. They are coming this way!

Denaag: we know.

(Obi-wan looks at him with suprise)

Obi-wan: A sniper assasinated Ambassador Duvoe and retreated in this direction. Did you order the kill?

Denaag: Master Kenobi, I would rather have had Duvoe here alive to face charges. I know their Forces are coming because our scout droids have been monitoring them for quite some time. We even observed you and your friends celebrating with those mutie bloodsuckers. You see, we have the advantage.

Luminara: They are coming by the THOUSANDS. Tens of thousands. It will be a bitter fight.

(Denaag remains unmoved)

Denaag: We are ready.

Obi-wan: This fight will create a chain reaction that will destroy the REPUBLIC!

Denaag: We demand justice for the city of Oasis! The Republic ignores us, why should we help them now? Even if Duvoe WAS killed by Sepratist agents, that does not put my mind to rest because we are still trying to salvage the situation and if the muties attack, I WILL FIGHT THEM!

Obi-wan: You must talk to Isambard, leader of the planet dwellers. Talk to him, straighten it out before things get out of control.

Denaag: They want the fight, Master Jedi, not us. If they come, we will not back down. The Sepratists will give us reinforcements to defend ourselves. Droids, tanks, and supplies.

(Obi-wan tries to subtley influence the General with a wave of the hand)

Obi-wan: I think you want to settle this without bloodshed. There's no need to fight.

(Denaag leans in to Kenobi, whispering with a deadly tone)

Denaag: I am not swayed by your.....diplomacy. Now, I have shuttles standing by for any evacuations, and since Duvoe is dead, your job here is done. You can leave and let me deal with this or you can talk Isambard out of fighting. If you get in my way-

(Obi-wan waves him off in frustration)

Obi-wan: -Yes, yes, I know the drill. Isambard promised the same thing.

Denaag: Really? Well then.....looks like your job really IS done.

(Obi-wan stands defiantly)

Obi-wan: No, I'm going to stop this war!

(Obi-wan gets back into the car. Denaag looks at him incredulously)

Denaag: You're going to stop it? How?

Obi-wan: There are other alternatives to fighting.

(He starts up the engine and steers the car back in the opposite direction)

Anakin: What are we going to do?

(Obi-wan looks at him)

Obi-wan: We have one option left, and you aren't going to like it.

(POV follows as he drives a short ways out into the middle of the field, then stops)

Obi-wan: Everybody out.

(They climb out. Master Kenobi takes ten steps away from the car)

Anakin: What are you doing, Master?

(Obi-wan looks at them)

Obi-wan: One way or another, it stops here! We will stop the war, or we die.

Barriss: That's it? We just....(she waves her hands senselessly).....and it's over??? How do you stop two armies??

(Luminara frowns)

Luminara: I think I understand....Master Kenobi, there has to be.....

(He shakes his head grimly. Luminara stops and just nods)

Luminara: Let us prepare. I estimate the armies will reach this spot in.....twenty minutes?

Obi-wan: Maybe less. Isambards troops are marching over by those hills right now.

Anakin: Oh great. I thought this plan wouldn't involve bloodshed?

Obi-wan: That's the trick.....we're going to prevent them from fighting each other by any means.

(Luminara sits with Barriss to meditate before the armies collide. Anakin stares at Obi-wan, and quietly shakes his head in disbelief)

 

Cut to- A strange alien landscape

(POV faces a huge stone temple with tall columns. POV gets closer to a set of heavy brass doors. The doors open to a huge chamber. In the center is the mysterious figure known as Angel)

Angel: Welcome to the Hall of Heroes, Barriss.

(POV turns to Barriss)

Barriss: Why am I here?

Angel: To bear witness to my death.....

(Angel leads her into the temple. She sees hundreds of statues in various poses. Some names she recognizes, others are unfamiliar. Their names and dates of birth/death are on the pedastal of each statue)

Barriss: (whispering) James T. Ki-

Angel: You are one of the lucky few to be here, to see that the Forces of Good are numerous.

Barriss: What planet is this?

Angel: Well....That's not an easy answer to give. Ah, here is your place.

(They view a statue of Barriss, placed near a multitude of other Jedi statues. She marvels at its craftmanship, then looks stunned as she reads the dates on the bottom. Barriss Offee, Jedi Knight, Born 42 BBY-19 BBY)

Barriss: What the...? WHO ARE YOU?? Why am I here?

Angel: To witness.....

(She turns and sees Conradin at the entrance. He is different, somehow. Cold, with malice. His face is scratched and a little bloody. Outside the temple, she sees a bright light in the sky. A twin tailed comet passes up behind him. Conradin marches over, pulls out his lightsaber and strikes down Angel. Barriss is so horrified, she snaps out of the vision)

(CU of Barriss, back on Ansion with the others. She is quiet, but tries to put this bad dream out of her mind. Fade to black)

 

(Time passes, and POV watches from above as both armies march towards each other. The four Jedi stand firmly between them, back to back. It is a curious site for both Isambard and Denaag, and probably the only reason why they haven't started fighting yet. They march to within almost three hundred feet of each other and stop and stare at the four Jedi. Obi-wan and Anakin face Denaag, Luminara and Barriss face Isambard. The two warring leaders look out at them)

Obi-wan: Denaag, Isambard! I am pleading with you to NOT start this war. The crimes against both your people is being committed by the Sepratists. Denaag, you have no love for the Republic, but even you could not wish this bloodshed to happen! I WILL NOT LET YOU FIGHT!

(His bold statement is a shock, yet amusing to the two commanders)

Isambard: YOU ARE MAD, JEDI!!! You cannot stand up to the might of thousands!!!

Denaag: He is right!! This protest is a foolish waste of my time! If the muties want a fight, I shall GIVE IT TO THEM!

Isambard: BRING IT ON, DENAAG!!!

Obi-wan: I WILL NOT LET YOU FIGHT!!!!

(His words echo into the wind, still defiant in the face of death)

Denaag: YOU IDIOT! You cannot stop a war just because you don't want it!! Move out of the way, or I will send you home in a buttcan!

Isambard: Our God DEMANDS the blood of his enemies! One cannot go against our God!!!

(The four remain silent and defiant)

Denaag: VERY WELL!! YOU HAVE BROUGHT DEATH ON YOURSELVES!

(Denaag and Isambard impatiently shuffle their troops into position, aiming at the four. HUNDREDS of guns are now aimed at them. Obi-wan talks quietly to the other three)

Obi-wan: I want you to listen to me. We are not going to fight, and we are not going to let them fight, and when the smoke clears, I don't want to see ONE SINGLE DEAD BODY. Is that understood?

(Luminara steels herself grimly, Anakin looks annoyed, but Barriss is now wide-eyed in disbelief)

Barriss: With all due respect, Master Kenobi, you talk as if we're going to win this damn thing! Are you NUCKING FUTS???

Obi-wan: It is the last option we have, young padawan. We will deflect their shots safely, for as long as it takes.

Anakin: Master, we can get them! I know we can beat them if you let me-

Obi-wan: -Anakin....

(Obi-wan's voice was unnervingly gentle, as if he has made his final peace)

Obi-wan: We will not fight, and nor shall they. It ends here, and even in death, we will make a difference.

(They are all quiet, and face out towards the armies with sabers raised. The warlords start shouting orders)

Denaag: All guns at the ready!!!

Isambard: READY MEN!!!!

(The soldiers shuffle with loudness as they aim their guns in unison. For about 10 seconds, all that is heard is the wind)

(CU of Obi-wan's eyes)

(CU of Luminara's eyes)

(CU of Denaag's eyes)

(CU of Isambard's eyes)

Isambard/Denaag: FIRE!!!!

(Hundreds of soldiers open fire on the Jedi who stand in their way. The four deflect blast after laser blast, fully concentrated as the armies rain death on them. POV circles around the Jedi as the armies slowly march forward, shooting at them. The sabers whip around like a beautiful laserlight show, balanced by the deadly serious concentration on the faces of the Jedi. POV circles around them faster and faster)

(CU of Denaag as he shouts at his troops)

(POV watches Isambard as he fires his pistol in frustration. Despite their efforts, the Jedi block every shot without harming anyone)

(CU of Obi-wan's determined face)

(CU of Barriss and Luminara. They move in Tandem, completely synchronized in their deflection of the lasers. Luminara is in the zone, but Barriss is half shaken, wondering how long they can keep the defense going)

(CU of Anakin. He is at ease blocking shots, but he is irritated at not being able to fight back. He takes out his frustration with triumphant shouts every few seconds, almost taunting the soldiers, daring them to shoot him)

(POV watches another bird's eye view of the battle as the armies get closer to the Jedi. Fifty feet. Forty feet. Thirty feet. They unleash a furious barrage, but the jedi hold firm for almost an eternity)

Anakin: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!!??? WHATCHOO GOT!!?? HUH!? WHATCHOO GOT!!??

(The other 3 Jedi fully concentrate, but start to feel more bold with each taunt Anakin throws out)

(CU of Barriss as she starts to smile a little. They were beating back the armies, exhausting their bloodlust. She realized that they COULD WIN)

(Denaag and Isambard cease fire. They stare at the Jedi, bewildered by the stalemate)

Denaag: You have to let us fight!

Obi-wan: No.

Isambard: But you can't just sit here! You have no right to stop this war!

Obi-wan: You will not fight except over our dead bodies, and we can do this the whole day if necessary.

(Denaag and Isambard look at them, then at each other. Their battle fury has been released, and now they realize that fighting isn't what they wanted in the first place. Fade to black)

 

Fade to- Thirty minutes later, on the battlefield

(Denaag and Isambard talk together with several trusted officers, hammering out a ceasefire to help with the rescue and salvage of Oasis city. Denaag makes concessions for the planet dwellers to prevent any escalation by other cities or tribes)

(POV pans to the four Jedi, walking away from the field. They, too, feel fatigue)

Obi-wan: Well, I call that another happy landing.

Barriss: I felt it, you know? Right near the end, I could sense them ready to give in. I didn't think it was possible!

Luminara: A major crisis has been averted here. But how long before the next one?

Obi-wan: Only time will tell. As Qui-gon once said, "There's always a bigger fish".

(A shuttle lands nearby as the armies disperse. The Jedi climb on board. Luminara and Obi-wan go to the pilot, leaving Barriss and Anakin in the passenger compartment)

Barriss: You've been pretty quiet through all this.

Anakin: Master Kenobi held us back. I know we could have beaten them. BOTH armies.....

(She looks at him, amazed that he could complain about this)

Barriss: The point is nobody died. We stopped a major war, Anakin. Frankly, I'm amazed we're alive at all.

Anakin: Just another day on the job for me. It would have been more fun to kick some ass like we did on Oasis. You should have seen how many freaks I-

(Barriss becomes irritated at his arrogance)

Barriss: -You did some amazing things, Anakin, and you've saved a lot of lives, especially ours. But never forget that humility is an exemplary quality of the Jedi. It is not the size of a Jedi or the power running through the lightsaber, but the strength of his or her heart. Those infected people were victims and did not deserve this fate.

(Anakin looks at her, oblivious to the moral of the story and leans to her ear with a smirk, feeling quite bold after cheating death)

Anakin: Come on. I don't know why you are getting snippy with me. I saved your life as well.......and I seem to to recall you enjoyed it, too.

(Anakin coyly refers to the moment they held each other desperately when their transport jumped into hyperspace from Coruscant. Barriss' jaw drops, embarrased and utterly mortified by his innuendo. Anakin sits in his seat with a smile, not noticing Barriss is livid with rage, unable to respond. She sits down as far from Anakin as possible, trying to control her breathing and her sudden burst of angry pride. It DID feel nice to be held and protected, she secretly thinks, but now she regrets that it was Anakin. The Jedi Masters return)

Anakin: So, we finally leaving this mudball world?

Obi-wan: Almost. We are stopping at the floating city of Talthus. You and I will help oversee the new treaty, while Master Luminara and Barriss return to Coruscant to report to the Chancellor.

(Luminara sits with Barriss and takes a deep sigh of relief)

Luminara: Well....I am glad everything turned out good. You know, Barriss.....I can't help but think that this moment makes us appreciate all that we have had. I only wish I could tell you all the things that......Barriss, are you alright?

Barriss: (muttering) I'm fine. I just need some sleep. Thank you, Master for all your training. It helped out there today.

(Before Luminara can respond, Barriss leans back in the chair and closes her eyes, trying to put herself in the proverbial "happy place". Luminara just watches her as she drifts off, unable to tell Barriss things that were perhaps best left unsaid, even when facing death. She closes her eyes as well, and feels a special warmth sweep over her)

Qui-gon: Luminara.....The Force will be with you. Always.


End file.
